My Name Is
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Every night, dia selalu mendatangi anak-anak melalui mimpi dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu...  Never ask my name, karena akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu...  Jika kau tidak menanyakan namaku, maka tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpamu...  R&R :


**Author Note**: lol, niatnya menjadikan ini fic Halloween, tetapi entah mengapa fic ini tidak terdapat unsur Halloween ^^"  
>Ya udah, nanti fic Halloweennya beda lagi :P<p>

**My Name is...**

_Every night_, dia selalu mendatangi anak-anak melalui mimpi dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu...

_Ketika seorang pemuda berambut silver datang menemuimu dalam mimpi... _

_Dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu padamu dengan ekspresi datar..._

_Never ask my name, karena akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu..._

_But don't be scare... _

_Jika kau tidak menanyakan namaku, maka tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpamu..._

_Never ask my name..._

_Or something bad will happening to you..._

_But don't be scare..._

_As long as you don't know my name..._

_Nothing will happening to you..._

_Never as my name..._

_Don't be scare..._

_I will come to your dream, every day and night..._

Belakangan ini, lagu itu sering muncul di mimpiku. Bukan hanya aku saja, tapi beberapa teman sekolahku juga...

Bahkan beberapa teman sekolahku sampai menghafalkan lagu itu, sungguh aneh bukan? Itu hanya sebuah mimpi, tetapi entah mengapa mimpi itu melekat di memori kami karena hampir setiap hari kami memimpikannya...

Beberapa anak-anak seumurku mulai tertimpa musibah satu per satu, semenjak mimpi dan lagu itu datang di kehidupan kami.

Ada yang tewas karena kecelakaan, ada juga yang meninggal karena sakit, ada juga yang koma tanpa sebab dan hingga sekarang tidak bangun-bangun...

Entah mengapa, bagiku dan anak-anak lainnya, mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata...

_Never ask my name..._

_Or something bad will happening to you..._

_But don't be scare..._

_As long as you don't know my name..._

_Nothing will happening to you..._

_Never as my name..._

_Don't be scare..._

_I will come to your dream, every day and night..._

Seorang temanku menyanyikan beberapa penggal lagu itu dengan wajah tersenyum. Bulu kudukku meremang, ya, aku selalu merinding mendengar lagu itu. Entah mengapa, aku merasa takut dengan lagu itu. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa temanku ini menyanyikan lagu itu dengan senyum? Apakah lagu itu benar-benar bagus di telinganya? Bagiku, lagu itu terasa menyeramkan...

"_Hey_, Sora, mengapa kau terlihat pucat?" Tanya temanku yang memiliki rambut _blond spike_.

"Tidak apa-apa, Roxas," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Apakah lagu yang kunyanyikan barusan membuatmu takut?" Tanya pemuda _blond_ itu, Roxas, dengan senyum sinis.

"_Well, yeah_..." Wajahku murung ketika mengingat lagu itu lagi. "...lagu itu sudah memakan korban, Roxas. Tidus, Heyner, Zack, Zidane, bahkan Namine, kembaranmu juga. Apakah kau tidak merasa sedih?" Tanyaku heran.

"Aku sedih, Sora, tapi kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan lagu itu," kata Roxas dengan yakin.

"Tetapi mereka juga mendengar lagu itu, Roxas!" Kataku berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Sora…" Roxas lalu memegang kedua bahuku. "…tidak ada bukti bahwa lagu itu menyebabkan mereka kecelakaan, tidak mungkin sebuah lagu dapat membuat seseorang celaka, bukan?" Tanyanya.

"..." Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menunduk. "Mungkin...pemuda di mimpi kita adalah orang yang mencelakai mereka," kataku sambil menatap mata Roxas.

"Buktinya?" Tanya Roxas dengan wajah tidak yakin.

"'_Never ask my name_, karena akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu...', itulah yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu Roxas, mungkin mereka menanyakan namanya dan membuat mereka terkena kecelakaan!" Kataku dengan yakin.

"Sora, itu hanyalah mimpi, polisi tidak bisa menangkap pemuda yang muncul di mimpi kita itu, dia itu tidak nyata," kata Roxas sambil menghela napas.

"Tapi, Roxas! Aku—" Aku mencoba meyakinnya tapi dia menyela.

"_Enough_, Sora! Berpikirlah secara logika, tidak mungkin sebuah mimpi dapat melukai seseorang! Sudah, aku capek dengan semua ini, Namine tidak sadar-sadar dan membuat orang tuaku mengacuhkanku, itu membuatku sedih dan kesal...," katanya dengan wajah marah.

"Maaf...," kataku dengan wajah sedih.

Roxas lalu menghela napas. "Aku juga minta maaf karena membentakmu. Belakangan ini, emosiku tidak karuan dan entah mengapa, lagu dalam mimpi itu menenangkanku...," katanya dengan expresi kosong.

_Keesokkan harinya..._

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan wajah penuh keringat, lagi-lagi mimpi tentang lagu itu. Sampai kapan mimpi itu menghantuiku? Aku capek dengan semua ini...

Mengapa pemuda berambut silver itu selalu datang dalam mimpi kami? Dia terus menyanyikan lagu itu hingga aku terbangun dari mimpiku...

"Soraaaaaaaaaaaa! Sampai kapan kau tidur!" Teriak _Mom_ dari arah dapur.

"Iya, _Mom_! Aku sudah bangun!" Balasku sambil melompat turun dari kasur, lagi-lagi aku bangun kesiangan...

Setelah mandi, aku menyambar roti panggangku yang berada di atas meja makan dan langsung berlari keluar sambil menggendong tasku.

"Ahu behanghat!" Kataku sambil menggigit roti ketika membuka pintu.

"Hati-hati!" Balas _Mom_ sebelum pintu rumah ini kututup.

Aku berlari menuju sekolah dengan kecepatan penuh, aku sudah terlambat limabelas menit! Celaka, bisa-bisa aku disuruh berdiri di depan kelas hingga pelajaran pertama selesai!

Di tengah jalan, aku berpapasan dengan Roxas. Entah mengapa aku melihat kondisinya aneh...

Kuputuskan untuk menegurnya.

"Roxas!" Sapaku ketika berada di sampingnya, aku menepuk bahunya dengan keras.

"Wah!" Kata Roxas dengan wajah terkejut. "So-Sora? Mengapa kau ada di sini? Dan mengapa aku berada di sini?" Tanyanya bagaikan orang ling-lung.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Roxas? Kau sedang tidur sambil berjalan, ya?" Tanyaku heran.

"Aku—" sebelum Roxas menjawab, seseorang lalu berteriak.

"Awas! Di belakang kalian!" Teriak seseorang pada kami.

Ketika kami menoleh kearah yang belakang, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menabrak Roxas, herannya, aku tidak terkena sedikit pun...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Terdengar teriakkan histeris setelah Roxas tertabrak.

"A-a-a-a..." Aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika Roxas tertabrak, tubuhku gemetaran hebat.

"Cepat tolong pemuda itu!" Kata salah seorang yang berada di sana.

"So-Sora..." Kudengar Roxas memanggilku, tetapi aku terlalu takut untuk mendekat. "..._don't... ask... his name_...," katanya dan dia pun tidak sadarkan diri.

"Panggil ambulan!" Teriak salah seorang yang mencoba menolong Roxas.

Tubuhku tidak dapat berhenti gemetaran, keringat dingin terus mengucur keluar dari wajahku dan terjatuh...

_At hospital..._

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, aku bahkan lebih tidak percaya akan kenyataan yang sedang kuhadapi saat ini. Tangis tidak dapat terbendung lagi, mengalir jatuh dengan deras di pipiku. Bukan hanya aku saja yang tidak dapat menahan kesedihan ini, orang tua Roxas, terutama Ibunya, dia histeris melihat Roxas yang terbaring di kamar jasad...

Ya, dia tidak bernapas sedikit pun...

Roxas tewas dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit...

"Roxas! Roxaaaaaaaas!" Teriak Ibu Roxas.

Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi, mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpi itu? Kini, tidak ada satu pun temanku yang tersisa, seluruh temanku tewas dan beberapa koma...

Apakah selanjutnya aku? Yang tersisa hanyalah aku diantara seluruh teman-temanku meski teman sekelasku masih ada. Apakah aku akan mengalami kecelakaan, sama seperti Roxas? Ataukan terkena sebuah penyakit? Atau mungkin mendadak koma...

"Sora..." Seseorang menyentuh bahuku dengan lembut, dia adalah _Mom_. "...pasti kau sangat shock melihat Roxas tewas di depan matamu," kata _Mom_ sambil memelukku.

"..." Aku hanya terdiam sambil memeluk _Mom_ dengan erat, entah mengapa, aku merasa sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengannya dan menyusul Roxas dan yang lainnya...

Polisi datang dan menanyaiku tentang kejadian kecelakaan itu ketika aku berada di rumah sakit, aku pun menjawab semua hal yang baru saja terjadi dan membekas di memoriku...

"...begitu ya," kata seorang polisi sambil mencatat keteranganku. "Lalu, pertanyaan terakhir. Menurut kesaksian orang yang berada di tempat kejadian, saudara Roxas mengatakan '_don't ask his name_', apa maksudnya?"

Wajahku tambah memucat mendengar perkataan polisi itu.

"_So-Sora...don't... ask his...name...,_" itulah kata-kata Roxas yang terakhir.

'_Apakah... kecelakaan ini memang ada hubungannya dengan mimpi itu?_' Pikirku pucat pasi.

"Sora?" Polisi itu menegurku yang sedang berpikir.

'_Haruskah aku menceritakannya?_' Pikirku bingung.

"_Berpikirlah secara logika, tidak mungkin sebuah mimpi dapat melukai seseorang!_" Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Roxas.

'_Roxas benar, meski kuceritakan tentang mimpi ini, mereka tidak akan mempercayaiku. Bahkan mungkin mereka akan menganggapku gila,_' pikirku dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Sora?" Polisi itu menegurku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak tahu...," kataku berbohong sambil menunduk.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, kau boleh pulang," kata polisi itu sambil memegang bahuku.

"Yeah..."

Aku gelisah bukan main, aku terlalu takut untuk tidur. Aku tidak ingin melihat mimpi itu, aku takut akan tewas keesokkan harinya. Aku tidak ingin mati!  
>Aku menangis sambil memeluk bantalku seerat mungkin. Tubuhku gemetaran tidak karuan dan napasku terasa sesak, bagaikan tercekik. Aku takut, aku takut, aku takut! Apa yang akan terjadi esok? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang...<p>

Aku ini sungguh bodoh, saking cemasnya diriku, tanpa sadar aku tertidur akibat lelah berpikir...

Ah, tapi hari ini mimpinya berbeda dari biasanya, dia tidak menyanyi seperti biasanya, dia diam sambil menatapku...

"Hey...," kataku mencoba memecah kesunyian.

"Hey," katanya sambil menatapku dengan senyum.

Baru pertama kali kulihat dia tersenyum. Ketika dia bernyanyi, dia tidak pernah tersenyum.

"_Don't ask his name_." Kata-kata Roxas teringat lagi olehku.

"Um, mengapa hari ini kau tidak bernyanyi?" Tanyaku sambil menghindari sebuah perkenal sebelum dia memberitahukan namanya.

"Karena kau tidak ingin mendengarnya," jawab pemuda berambut _silver_ itu, dia terlihat murung.

"Oh," kataku dengan bingung, bagaimana dia tahu? "..." Aku bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"Sora...," katanya menyebut namaku.

"Huh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Karena ini adalah mimpimu," katanya dengan senyum. "Kau...mau tahu namaku?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mati...," kataku sambil melangkah mundur, menjauhinya.

"_Okay then, let's be friend_," katanya hendak menyalamiku. "Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja."

"Um..." Aku merasa ragu untuk menyalaminya.

_"It's okay_, tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika hanya salaman saja," katanya memberitahu.

Aku pun menjabatnya dengan ragu, tangannya hangat, dan entah mengapa aku merasakan perasaan aneh saat menjabatnya.

"Jadi, kau akan memanggilku apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut _silver_ itu.

"Um, Riku..." Nama itu spontan muncul di otakku, Riku yang berarti _land_.

Pemuda berambut _silver_ itu tersenyum mendengar nama yang kuberikan. "_Nice to meet you._"

"_Ye-yeah_...," kataku dengan ragu-ragu.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa untuk sementara, dia tidak akan membunuhku...

Ketika aku terbangun, wajahku tidak penuh dengan keringat dingin, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkinkah ini pertanda baik? Aku tidak tahu, tapi semoga saja...

_At noon..._

Saat ini, aku mengikuti proses pemakaman Roxas. Orang tuanya menangis atas kepergiannya, begitu juga aku. Roxas, kau tidak sendirian disana, masih ada yang lain yang mengalami nasib yang sama denganmu, yaitu kecelakaan atau sakit akibat mimpi aneh itu. Tenang saja, mungkin aku akan menyusulmu juga, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghindari maut dari mimpi yang menghantuiku ini...

_At night..._

Tanpa terasa, siang telah berganti malam lagi. Aku akan menghadapi mimpi itu lagi. Apakah aku akan bangun lagi esok harinya? Apakah ini hari terakhirku? Jika memang ini hari terakhirku, sebaiknya aku bicara sejenak dengan orang tuaku...

"_Mom_, _Dad_," kataku sambil membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Ada apa, Sora?" Tanya _Mom_.

Aku mendekati _Mom_ dan _Dad_, lalu memeluk mereka. "Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku sayang pada kalian."

"Kami juga sayang padamu, Sora," kata _Dad_ sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

_Mom_ memegangi pipiku sambil tersenyum.

"_Night_..." Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka.

"_Night_...," balas _Dad_ dan _Mom_.

Aku berbaring di kasur dengan mata basah, aku takut, ya, aku ini pengecut...

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menghadapinya, sendiri...

Kupejamkan mataku dan air mataku mengalir jatuh. Aku mengantuk sekali, dari dulu, aku tidak pernah bisa menahan kantuk...

"_Night_, Sora." Riku langsung menyapaku dengan senyum ketika aku memasuki mimpi.

"_Night too_, Riku," kataku dengan murung. "Kau tidak menyanyi?"

"_Well_, kau masih tidak ingin mendengarnya, bukan?" Katanya bertanya balik.

"Aku bosan dengan lagu itu," jawabku sok akrab, padahal aku tahu dia ini berbahaya dan dapat membunuhku kapan saja.

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu lain selain lagu itu," katanya dengan senyum sedih.

"Mengapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena jika kau mati, maka lagu itu akan membimbingmu kemari," jawabnya.

Wajahku memucat. "Mengapa aku harus kemari setelah aku mati?" Tanyaku dengan wajah takut.

"Karena aku membutuhkan jiwamu..." Riku berjalan mendekatiku. " ...agar aku dapat hidup kembali setelah mengumpulkan seribu jiwa," jawabnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Jadi, bisa dikatakan kau ini arwah penasaran?" Tanyaku dengan wajah pucat.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu, ada juga yang menyebutku dewa kematian," jelasnya dengan _evil smile_, itu membuatku merinding.

Aku langsung kehilangan kata-kata, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi...

Hari demi hari berlalu, hingga saat ini Riku masih belum mengambil nyawaku dan aku tetap waspada akan hal sekitarku, aku takut tiba-tiba sebuah kecelakaan menimpaku...

Entah mengapa aku merasa menjadi anti sosial semenjak Roxas meninggal. Aku takut jika kehilangan teman sekali lagi, seluruh teman akrabku telah tewas dan sebagian koma...

Sekarang aku sendiri dan tinggal menunggu kematianku...

Setiap kali memikirkan itu, tubuhku gemetaran, aku takut akan kematian yang menantiku...

"_Hey_ Riku, mengapa sampai sekarang kau belum mengambil nyawaku?" Tanyaku setelah mengumpulkan keberanian selama beberapa untuk menanyakan ini padanya.

"_Because we were friend_," jawab Riku dengan senyum.

"_Friend_? Hanya itukah alasanmu membiarkanku tetap hidup?" Tanyaku heran.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu, aku sudah lama sendirian, banyak anak yang kukunjungi, tapi hanya kau saja yang jadi temanku," jelasnya dengan senyum.

"Tetapi, setiap kali mereka menanyakan namamu, kau membunuh mereka, bukan?" Tanyaku dengan suara kecil, takut dia tersinggung.

"_Yeah, that true_, mungkin itu sebabnya hanya kau yang jadi temanku karena kau tidak ingin tahu namaku yang sebenarnya," katanya setuju dengan perkataanku.

"Mengapa kau membunuh mereka?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit keberanian.

"Karena aku ingin hidup kembali," jawabnya dengan _evil smile_.

Aku langsung merinding melihat senyumannya. Mungkinkah aku akan berbuat hal yang sama dengannya setelah aku mati? Mengumpulkan seribu nyawa anak-anak agar dapat hidup kembali...

Tapi untuk apa? Jika aku mati, apakah aku memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk hidup kembali? Jika kupikir-pikir, saat ini alasanku untuk hidup adalah orang tuaku, apakah Riku masih memiliki orang tua?

"_Hey_, Riku, mengapa kau sangat ingin hidup kembali?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"_Well_, aku hanya ingin hidup kembali saja," jawabnya.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang ingin kau temui?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan orang tuamu?"

"Tidak, mereka sudah meninggal."

"Lalu, mengapa kau ingin hidup kembali jika tidak punya alasan untuk hidup kembali?" Tanyaku terheran-heran.

"_Don't know_, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku ingin hidup kembali," jawabnya dengan datar.

"Lalu, mengapa kau membunuh begitu banyak anak!" Tanyaku kesal mendengar jawabannya, seakan-akan nyawa adalah sebuah mainan baginya.

"Karena aku bosan," jelasnya dengan wajah dingin. "Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di dunia kematian ini selain menyanyikan lagu kematian. Ah, tapi aku sudah tidak terlalu bosan karena aku mempunyai teman bicara, yaitu kau," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

Aku memegang kepalaku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku, dia ini sungguh membingungkanku...

Semenjak itu, entah mengapa aku mulai merasa tenang dan tidak takut lagi berada di samping Riku. Aku bahkan tidak khawatir dengan sekelilingku, apakah akan ada kecelakaan yang akan menimpaku ataukah tidak. Aku tahu Riku tidak akan membunuhku dalam waktu dekat, karena masih banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya dan juga yang ingin diceritakannya padaku.

Beberapa orang anak yang sekelas denganku mulai menghilang satu per satu, entah kecelakaan atau sakit yang menimpa mereka, aku tidak tahu, mereka tidak pernah kembali lagi masuk sekolah...

Di sekolahku, hanya tersisa puluhan anak saja dari seratus anak yang biasanya sekolah. Meninggalnya banyak anak-anak sekolah meresahkan banyak orang, termasuk orang tuaku...

"Hari ini aku telah mengumpulkan duapuluh nyawa dan tinggal delapanpuluh nyawa lagi untuk mencapai seribu," kata Riku memberitahukanku.

"Oh, selamat kalau begitu," kataku dengan nada cuek. "Apakah aku akan masuk dalam sisa delapanpuluh nyawa itu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah tenang.

"Mungkin," jawabnya.

"Okay, beritahu kapan kau akan mengambil nyawaku, sehingga aku sempat mengucapkan salam untuk orang tuaku," kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Hum, yang pasti, tidak dalan tiga hari kedepan," katanya memberitahu.

"Oh...," kataku datar, entah mengapa aku tidak merasa lega atau takut mendengarnya, mungkin karena aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku untuk mati kapan saja.

"Kau tidak terlihat terkejut?" Tanya Riku dengan senyum.

"Tidak, aku tahu suatu saat kau akan mengambil nyawaku," kataku memberitahunya dengan datar.

"_Well_, kamu terlihat terlalu tenang untuk mengetahui kematianmu sendiri." Riku terlihat tersenyum sinis.

"Meski sudah mengetahuinya, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegahnya, bukan?" Tanyaku dengan santai.

"Ada," jawabnya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku terkejut.

"_It's a secret_," katanya sambil menunjuk mulutnya.

"Pelit...," kataku sambil memasang wajah cembetut.

Tiga hari berlalu dan seperti yang dikatakan Riku, tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Beberapa puluh anak meninggal selama tiga hari ini, totalnya sekitar enampuluh lebih. Mungkin besok adalah hari kematianku?

Ketika pulang sekolah, aku langsung menghampiri _Mom_ dan memeluknya dengan erat, _Mom_ langsung bingung dengan tingkahku.

"Ada apa, Sora?" Tanya _Mom_ sambil membalas pelukanku.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku berbohong.

Pada malam hari, aku menghabiskan waktu bersama _Dad_ sambil menonton televisi, tentu saja _Dad_ heran karena tidak biasanya aku mau menonton bersamanya karena acara televisi yang _Dad_ tonton bukan program yang kusukai...

"_Hey_, Riku," sapaku ketika memasuki mimpiku.

"_Hey_," balasnya dengan senyum.

"Apakah besok?" Tanyaku dengan tenang.

"Mungkin," katanya memberikan jawaban yang tidak pasti.

"Apakah aku akan terkena kecelakaan ataukah penyakit?" Tanyaku.

"Mungkin." Lagi-lagi dia tidak memberi jawaban pasti.

"Jam berapa kau akan mengambil nyawaku?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, bisa saja cepat, bisa saja sangat lama," katanya memberikan jawaban yang tidak pasti lagi.

"_Geez_, bisa tidak kau memberikanku jawab yang pasti?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Tidak, karena bukan aku yang mengaturnya," jawabnya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Mereka yang mati memang anak-anak yang telah mengetahui namaku, tetapi bukan aku yang membunuh mereka meski jiwa mereka ada padaku," jawabnya.

"Oh, berarti malam ini kau akan memberitahukan namamu yang sebenarnya?"

"_Yeah_."

"Apa namamu?"

"_My name is..._"

Aku bangun dengan tubuh yang terasa berat, mungkinkah ini adalah penyakit yang akan mengambil nyawaku nanti? Hum, jika iya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk tidur saja...

Aku dapat mendengar panggilan _Mom_ dari dapur, dia menanyakan sampai kapan aku ingin tidur, tetapi aku tidak menjawabnya karena tenggorokkanku terasa kering dan tercekik, tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menemui Riku lagi, ah, salah, namanya yang sebenarnya bukan Riku...

Siapa ya? Entah mengapa aku lupa akan namanya yang sebenarnya, soalnya dia hanya menyebutkannya sekali...

"Sora! Kau sudah bangun!" Tanya _Mom_ sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku dan aku tidak punya tenaga untuk menjawab. "Sora! Jawab sayang! Apa yang terjadi padamu!" Tanya _Mom_ dengan nada cemas sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku dengan keras.

Lalu terdengar _Mom_ memanggil _Dad_ dengan suara cemas, beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamarku didobrak dan mereka berdua menghampiriku yang terbaring lemas.

"Sora! Sora! Kau kenapa!" Tanya _Mom_ sambil mengguncang tubuhku.

Entah mengapa, pandanganku mulai kabur dan suara _Mom_ dan _Dad_ yang terus memanggil namaku semakin mengecil dan menghilang...

"_Hello again_, Sora," kata Riku dengan senyum.

"_Hey_, Riku," kataku dengan datar. "Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

"_Don't worry, nothing will happening to you_," jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Oh," kataku dengan heran. "Kukira kau akan memakanku?"

Riku lalu tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku bukan _cannibal_."

"Aku tahu, maksudku, memakan jiwaku," kataku membenarkan pertanyaanku.

"_Well_, aku hanya mengumpulkan jiwa untuk ditukarkan dengan kehidupan," jawabnya. "Bukan memakannya," katanya memberitahu.

"Oh," kataku dengan wajah memerah, aku salah duga, padahal sebelumnya dia sudah bilang bahwa dia mengumpulkan jiwa, tetapi masih saja aku menanyakan hal bodoh.

"Hum, tapi kau tidak termasuk dalam seribu jiwa yang akan kutukarkan nanti," katanya memberitahu.

"Huh? Lalu, mengapa aku disini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Karena aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada satu-satunya temanku sebelum aku hidup kembali," jelasnya.

"...Apa...yang akan terjadi pada jiwa-jiwa yang kau kumpulkan?" Tanyaku cemas.

"Mereka akan terlahir kembali, nanti," katanya memberitahu.

"Syukurlah, kukira mereka akan dimakan," kataku lega.

Riku tertawa setelah mendengar kata-kataku. "Tidak ada satu pun yang _cannibal_ di sini," katanya memberitahu.

"Oh," kataku terkejut mendengarnya.

"_Oh well_, sudah saatnya aku hidup kembali, maka aku harus mengembalikan jiwamu kembali ke tubuhmu," katanya dengan senyum.

Entah mengapa aku merasa sedih mendengarnya, tanpa terasa, aku sudah menganggap Riku termasuk temanku yang paling akrab setelah seluruh temanku tewas karenanya. "_Hey_ Riku, ketika kau terlahir kembali, apakah kau akan menggunakan nama aslimu?"

"Mungkin." Lagi-lagi dia tidak memberikan jawaban pasti.

"Oh ya, bisakah kau menyebut nama aslimu sekali lagi? Aku lupa nama aslimu...," kataku dengan wajah memerah.

Riku tersenyum sambil mengatakan namanya sekali lagi, setelah mengatakan namanya, dia lalu menghilang dan pandanganku menjadi gelap...

Sadarnya diriku membuat dokter yang merawatku menjadi heboh, mereka memvonis bahwa kemungkinanku untuk selamat sangatlah kecil dan ternyata dugaan mereka salah total.

Kata _Mom_, aku tidak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu lebih. Kudengar, Namine meninggal beberapa hari lalu, bersamaan dengan anak-anak yang terkena penyakit misterius, sama sepertiku.

Meski aku selamat, entah mengapa beberapa anggota gerak tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak dengan normal, tetapi mulai normal setelah melakukan beberapa jenis terapi...

Semenjak aku sadar kembali, kecelakaan mau pun penyakit misterius yang menimpa anak-anak seumuran denganku telah berkurang drastis...

Setelah kondisiku mulai normal, aku mulai kembali sekolah kembali seperti biasanya dan entah mengapa, aku merasa seperti merindukan Riku...

Aku menghela napas, aku ini aneh, padahal aku satu-satunya yang lolos dari penyakit misterius itu, tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa tidak mensyukurinya...

"_Hey_," seseorang memanggilku ketika aku berjalan sambil menunduk.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dengan pelan, kulihat seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ berdiri di depanku dengan senyum.

"Kau...," kataku dengan wajah terkejut.

"_Nice to meet you again_, Sora, _my name is_ Riku," katanya dengan senyum.

"Ta-tapi, nama itu...," kataku dengan wajah terkejut.

"_Yeah_, aku lebih menyukai nama itu dibandingkan dengan namaku yang sebenarnya," katanya dengan senyum.

"Oh," kataku dengan wajah tercengang, aku tidak menyangka akan melihatnya lagi.

"_You know_, kurasa aku baru saja menemukan alasan mengapa aku ingin hidup kembali," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"_You_."

_**END**_

**Author Note**: lol, happy ending? I don't know, maybe yes and maybe no, who knows? Hehehehehehe...  
>Review~<p> 


End file.
